Silence against stained glass windows
by Magicspookie
Summary: With corypheus still at large and Thedas being torn asunder, A war between realms is arising due to a secret treaty broken by a dim-witted Demon and Andraste's once 'mortal' lover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Sorry i know its a short and boring beginning but it will get better i promise. i couldn't think of how to start this

* * *

Silence. Utter and complete Silence. It was almost unnerving. The only thing you could hear was the Ferelden mountain breeze protesting against the stain glass windows. There were no songs, no dancing, nothing. The inquisitor laid in his bed, flat on his stomach. He curled his fingers around the quilt laying over him, sighing into the pillow. Is this was its going to be like after this war is over? The thought twisting and curled in his mind like demons claws. He valued this silence because he know the war has calmed for the time being. Almost calm. But how could this be? How could these things stop all of a sudden? With these questions digging in his mind, he didn't hear the light taps on the stone steps.

"Inquisitor Lavellen, A message for you." Leliana spoke as she entered.

The elf nearly jumped out of his skin as he shifted his body to face her.

"Maker's breath Leliana, can you not scare me like that?" He muttered yawning as he sat forward in his bed.

"I knocked. And you're door was unlocked." She chuckled handing him the envelope.

The inquisitor's brow furrowed as he opened and read the letter.

"Something wrong sir Jericho? That certainly isn't the face I would give when reading an unknown authors let-"

The elf interrupted.

"Two large fade rifts appeared in the arbor wilds, requesting extraction. P.s. Thank you for sending inquisition knights to check in on us. They've been belligerent, but helpful." Jericho looked up to Leliana dumbfounded. "Signed Keeper Adorellan. I don't remember Okaying this. Did I?"

The woman grew quiet, her face curious, but highly concerned. "I'll check with Cullen about this, because it's news to me. We'll meet in the war room." She bowed making her way quickly down the steps.

Once Jericho dressed, he made his way to the war room where his Advisors stood.

"You're worship, all forces are accounted for. There shouldn't even be anyone near the arbor wilds." Cullen stated looking over his notes.

"This could be a problem Inquisitor." Josephine started. "They could be using the inquisition's image for something more."

Jericho raised a brow. "Are you suggesting something like an impostership?"

"Precisely."

"Alright. I'll take a look into it. I'll bring Varric, Dorian, and Cassandra."

"Ser Lavellan…If I may." Cullen interjected cautiously. "After our last battle, I would like to tag along with a few other forces with you. The inquisitor unintentionally rubbed his rib and nodded.

"Leliana send a bird letting this keeper know we're on our way, but don't go into detail that these 'knights' are not with us." She nodded going straight to work.

"Give me about a half hour inquisitor to set up and get my men ready." Cullen saluted before walking out of the room.

"Keep up the good work Josie. We'll be back soon."

"Good luck!"


	2. Tough beginnings

It took the inquisition a few days to reach the arbor wilds. Once they arrived the scene was almost…chaotic. The bodies of elves laid before them on the ground. Some torn to shreds, others pale and decomposing.

"Maker…" Cullen whispered softly removing his helmet as he rode next to the inquisitor's horse dismounting. Others followed his movement.

"Looks like we were too late...Shit..." Varric sighed shaking his head. Jericho walked around.

"Dalish. Some of them look quite young." He stated.

"So I have a question. Where are the Demons, and the fade rifts?" Dorian spoke up using his staff as a walking stick.

The inquisitor looked around the woods, his look was somber. Nothing but bodies of his people turning to carcasses.

"Look around." He ordered aloud. "Find out what happened here. Two men scout to the north, two men to the south. If you find any rifts or any fade touched beings get back immediately."

Cullen watched as the scouts looked around the bodies and searched the area. "Something's not right here."

"I agree." Dorian stated folding his arms together. "This area feels almost electric. Feels like some kind of old magic. I'm not sure if I should be alarmed by it."

Jericho noticed a scout pick up a note off of a body. "What is it?" He asked. The man turned still reading the note. "It's…Keeper Adorellan your worship. He was writing a message to madam Leliana."

"Read it aloud corporal." Cullen ordered resting his hands on the hilt of his blade. The soldier simply continued to read in his head, a sudden look of confusion spread across his face.

"Well?" Cullen growled sounding a little more impatient.

"S-Sorry sir. It's just…This can't be right. It states that…The knights were disguised as demons and one claimed to be Maferath…Like Andraste's Maferath."

The group grew quiet. Scouts looked at the other with concern and disbelief. Others speaking to each other in hushed whispers. Cullen sprang forward snatching the note from the corporal to look over it.

"Dear Inquisition." Cullen read aloud. "Please forgive me, for my eyes are not as keen as they should be. We have been betrayed by these so called 'knights'. My people spoke of how they seemed different. Fade touched even. When I confronted their leader, they became malevolent. This man started speaking a language I could not interpret. He then proceeded to speak his name as Maferath, telling us he was our.."

Cullen hesitated.

"Our new god in place of our own, the elven gods have abandoned us as well as the maker. When I've heard enough I grabbed my people and ran. We're hiding in the trees please help-….Maker's breath…Dorian…Is that even possible? "

The Tevinter man shook his head. "At this point…anything is possible." He sighed.

Jericho pinched the bridge of his nose. "None of this makes sense. I don't understand how-"

"DRAGON! RUN!" Scouts screamed rushing out of the woods. On the other side the other scouts ran to them barreling through the meadow screaming. Demons close behind. Jericho and his men drew their blades and staffs as the fade creatures circled them.

"Herald of Andraste and friends drop you're weapons." The dragon bellowed shape-shifting into a man with black robes, and Obsidian armor.

The soldiers complied without hesitation, Cullen and the rest of them stood firm with their weapons. "I said drop them!" The demon screeched pulling his hands back launching a force of magic at them. Jericho and his team nearly took flight as weapons flew from their grasp.

The man strode up to Jericho, hauling him up by his collar. "Tell me Herald! What does she say! What does she tell you?!" He shouted, his voice distorted by his true nature.

"You must be Maferath…" Jericho wheezed, his already injured rib now throbbing again.

"No. He's my master. Unfortunately he's a very busy man and couldn't make it. But what I do hear is that you're causing a problem for my master and his advisors with this…Anchor of yours." He hissed gripping at Jericho's wrist, nails digging into his skin. "Sorry to say I'll be leaving with your hand as a prize for my master."

The demon threw Jericho to the ground, drawing his sword. Jericho backed up to his group quickly, the others more than willingly moved to protect him.

A sudden golden rip in the veil snatched everyone's attention as nearly dozens of armor covered men and women flooded out of the veil, Old Templar crest's branded their armor. Once these men and women were out they were followed by a strongly built man in knight-commander's armor.

The demons hissed in detest. "My, my you're causing quite the mess Haalaari." The knight commander spoke folding his arms. "You violated the old treaty. Tsk tsk tsk."

"I didn't violate shit guardian." Haalaari growled.

"Well let's see…You're on neutral ground, and you're intervening in a war that isn't yours to fight dweller. This is a punishable act." The Templar spoke clearly irritated.

"But Maferath said-"

"Maferath..." The knight commander's head tilted as he stepped forward. "Maferath is here?"

Haalaari hesitated then stayed quiet as the man in the suit of armor turned. "Let Andraste know Maferath is back in Thedas."

With a nod, the Templar walked through the veil, the rift closing behind him.

Cullen slowly crawled to his blade, pushing Dorian's staff to Jericho. "You know I can't let you leave Haalaari." The demon hissed in detest as he turned to the other demons circling Jericho's group.

"Go! Tell Maferath we've had trouble! All of you!" Haalaari growled. The demons complied vanishing into a mist of smoke.

"Do what you will Guardian. Maferath will hear of this."

"Unfortunately I'm not the wounded party in this situation." The Templar said walking over to help Jericho up. Other Templar's helped the rest. "What do you, propose we do you're worship?"

Jericho's brows were raised and stared back to back from the knight commander to the demon. "Uh…I…We should take him in for questioning. Find out what else we should know…or you should know." Jericho hesitated watching the tall man fold his arms.

"I agree. Chain him." He stated with complying Templars.

"I apologize for this display." The Templar said removing his helmet. "I am Ser Beckham Rutherford. Knight-commander and forces advisor for Lady Andraste." He stated taking a bow as the demon was dragged in chains past him. He even had similar features to Cullen.

Everyone's jaw was ajar, eyes stared at the knight-commander, then to Cullen who was even more shocked. "Of the Honnleath branch I presume?" Cullen spoke only loud enough for ser Beckham to hear. "That's correct."

"I'm Ser Cullen Rutherford of Honnleath, commander of the inquisition and forces advisor for the Inquisition. Formerly knight-captain of the Templar order."

A wild grin grew on Beckham's face.

"Always honored to meet a family member. Glad to see the line is still strong." He chuckled patting Cullen's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but perhaps we should get back to your hold. We can explain more of what's going on in your war room. You lot look just as confused as a nug at supper." A Templar bowed after he spoke.

"Good Idea. Perhaps Andraste will want to meet her Herald. We've been hearing quite a bit about you these days." Beckham smiled.

"Yeah…I'm more for the questions and answers idea, other than knowing how people are talking about us where you come from." Jericho muttered rubbing his head.

"Lead the way. We'll follow."


	3. Family values

During the journey back to skyhold Jericho noticed small, but very similar things between Ser Beckham and Cullen. The way they were postured on their horses, the crook of their smiles turning up when one of them said something sarcastic to their men. It put Jericho's mind at ease almost. Family together even though they have never met before. Yet in the back of Jericho's mind, he was still weary on the situation on hand without proof of these knights actually being with Andraste.

"Knight Commander Beckham?" An inquisition scout spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Is Andraste really coming...To skyhold?"

Jericho pondered this as well. The smile on the commander's face told it all.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." he answered. "Andraste and Maferath aren't exactly on good standing terms at the moment. And the fact a little rat said he's here makes it all the more meaningful to come."

"Why? Is it because of the relationship between her and the maker?" The scout asked again.

"Well yes and no. Andraste has been traveling from realm to realm through the fade to gather allies." Ser Beckham said rubbing the back of his neck just as Cullen does when he shy's away from something.

"Allies? Why would she need allies?" Spoke Jericho out of curiosity.

"Mm…Like a friend in high places kind of thing. She's allied with the Elven gods, Qunari gods, and quite a bit of enchanted people and creatures. Though I don't know the whole story between her and Maferath's fight, I know he betrayed her somehow and I know it had to do with the maker." Ser Beckham's face turned expressionless. "There's more to the story than I am led to believe I know. But what happened has happened, nothing more I can say."

"So…Life still goes on after we die?" The scout questioned looking up to the knight-commander.

"My you are a curious fellow." Ser Beckham chuckled. "I'll put it this way. I'm here aren't I? You just meet family, you've never met before and ten times as many people as you would in your lifetime. Ever hear the phrase 'spending eternity with the one I love?' It takes it to the extreme. I'm still with my nagging old nug." The knight commander smiled softly.

After the long day's ride, the group finally reached skyhold by sunset. Orange and pink clouds painted the sky, the moon peaking at the opposite side of the sun. The cool Ferelden breeze brushed and nipped at the men's and women's faces.

"Templars, set a perimeter. If Andraste is on her way the keep must be held!" Ser Beckham shouted to get his Templar's attention. The soldiers nodded and rode off in all directions, two by two, speeding down the mountainside.

"We already have a perimeter set." Cullen mentioned as he rode beside Ser Beckham.

"Out perimeter is a little different than yours Cullen. I mean no offense, but you have the ground and sky covered. But not the Veil. We will monitor it in case someone figures out Andraste is back in Thedas."

"You make it sound like she's very Valuable." Cullen remarked dismounting, taking his horses straps in hand.

"Is she valuable to ever chantry in Thedas?" Ser Beckham questioned with a coy smile.

"Point taken."

The knight-commander followed Cullen's movements dismounting. "But I understand what you mean Cullen. She is highly valuable, even if she considers herself not. Any demon that can manage to snatch her up and take her back to the archdemon's, supposedly receives a reward. A wish you could say, if they don't decide to eat you. But sure as shit, she doesn't go easily. Even in sparring matches."

Ser Beckham, Cullen, and the inquisitor stationed their horses in the stables. "Why don't you two go get some rest? You've both had quite a day." Ser Beckham smiled. Jericho stepped forward with-drawing his staff from its holster on the horse.

"I'm going to fill in Leliana and Josie on what's going on. Care to meet them Ser Beckham.?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to take the demon to your holds."

"I'll be down there shortly. Good-night Cullen." Jericho nodded to him and left.

"I'll help." Cullen stated as he started to walk with Beckham. The knight commander placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep Cullen. I know an over-worked man when I see one." He said softly. "Go rest."

Cullen sighed dejectedly. "Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good-night commander."


	4. Cullen's nightmare

Author's note: WooooooW I wasn't expecting so many views. Either way hello! thank you for reading. I know the beginning is a little bit slow but I promise a better outcome. Enjoy~

* * *

Cullen awoke slowly feeling a small pressure on his chest like someone was there. He sat up quickly, eyes darting across the room. Empty barracks.

"_Where am I?"_ He thought. Cullen stood opening the room's door to what looked like the Kirkwall chantry. Anger festered within him, his cheeks reddened as he walked out.

"Hello?!..." Cullen Shouted through empty halls, his voice echoing off of stone walls. The commander nearly tip-toed through the dimly lit chantry. It was quiet. Too quietly for Cullen's liking.

As Cullen turned the corner of the corridor, it was willed with Abominations roaming about. Cullen gasped hiding back behind the corner.

"Maker's breath…" Cullen whispered aloud. What a poor situation to be I, his anger fading to a white hot fear. At the thought, Cullen was reliving his worst memory, and he knew it. His heart pounding against his chest, knees buckling in protest. Slowly but surely he began tip-toeing away until he heard something fall, shattering behind him. A vase no less.

The commander froze in fear, only to slowly turn to face a man staring him down, others sounded like they were rushing down the hallway where he once was standing. Cullen took this opportunity to run. He didn't know where to, but he knew he had to get somewhere safe.

Cullen frequently turned down hallways that didn't seem to end. His last turn landed him into another large group of abominations, lined up and waiting. Cullen slid to a rough halt backing up slowly until the ones following him, surrounded him.

"How sweet." One said with a distorted voice.

Cullen looked around frantically, struggling to find an escape.

"You left us here Cullen."

"No! I would never!"

"You did this."

"Leave me be!" He shouted angrily. His lip quivered as he turned to see his old friends.

"Want to know what we do with traitors Cullen?" One of his old friends stepped forward, tearing the skin from his face to reveal a demons.

"This is what we do Cullen! We turn you into our own!" it screamed, baring jagged teeth.

Cullen closed his eyes just as the creature lunged at him.

Sudden silence enveloped the room. Cullen opened his eyes once more to see arms placed softly around his armor.

"Everything is okay Cullen." A woman's voice whispered hugging him tighter. The commander could feel her nestling her head between his shoulders.

"Their gone for now. But they will come back if we don't move." She added.

Cullen's cheeks were wet with tears, He trembled at the thought of them coming back. "Who are you?...Where…Where did they go?"

The woman didn't answer.

Cullen looked down and her arms were gone. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

A small whistle came from behind him and he turned. His eyes fell upon the woman, her face covered and draped over her was a deep purple cloak.

"Follow me." She ordered softly opening the chantry door stepping outside.

Cullen followed her as she commanded, stepping outside to the lake he use to swim at, as a child. "I go no farther until you tell me who you are!"

A sudden grip on his shoulders alerted him. Cullen could feel her face close to his ear, he dared not to move. She whispered softly "No introductory's here. Perhaps you should wake up."


	5. Meeting the Fade queen

Cullen Jolted awake in his quarters. The Ferelden air seeping through the hole in his ceiling. It was still dark outside. The commander sat upright rubbing his neck, sighing. Cullen wasn't tired anymore, refreshed almost.

The commander stretched his aching muscles and decided to get dressed, leaving his pauldron's behind. Cullen made his way to the mess hall, walking quietly through the battlements. He checked over the tents where his men were sleeping soundly. It was still very late in the night if people were still sleeping. As Cullen walked into the hall he heard whisper's coming from the war room's direction. He was eager to see who it was, so finally deciding to move quickly, he opened the war room's door discovering Ser Beckham and a woman looking over the war table. Eyes glanced up to him as he entered.

"Ser Cullen? What an early hour for you to be awake." Beckham stated coyly.

For a moment Cullen stared at the woman. A taut Elf woman to be exact. Her corseted dress was colored as white as snow, it's trimmings a gentle green. She had a fur shawl the same color as her dress draped just below her shoulders just as royalty would have. Her skin was tanned just enough to give her a pinkish color, brunette hair was tied back neatly in a green ribbon.

"So your family of Ser Beckham's?" She spoke up sweetly breaking his trance of her features. "Yes my lady." He nodded making his way to the war table.

"Commander Cullen of the inquisition"

The woman came around, holding out her hand. "Lady Andraste. Beckham speaks highly of your fortress. It's very well manned by what I can tell."

Cullen's heart skipped nervously for a moment. It was her! She was truly here! It took everything in his power to stay composed. The commander took her hand softly, bowing to leave a slight kiss on her knuckle.

"A pleasure my lady. It's an honor to meet you. As well as skyhold goes, we've had many volunteer's for the inquisition."

"My, My Ser Beckham, the Rutherford line is still as gentlemanly as ever." She grinned, her face flushing slightly.

Cullen released her hand straightening up. "Just out of respect you're worship."

Andraste chuckled softly. "Andraste is fine Ser Cullen. No need for formalities."

"As you wish." He nodded. Cullen could feel his cheeks burning. Her eyes were a sky blue, skin untouched by time. She smelled of smoldering cedar and earth just after a long day's rain. It was infuriating. Intoxicating. He watched her as she moved back to the map on the table.

"I heard about you're encounter with Haalaari in the arbor wilds. That should have never happened." Andraste shook her head looking back over the marks. "So much has changed in Thedas. It's hardly familiar anymore."

Cullen frowned. "Ser Beckham spoke about a treaty. Something about Thedas being neutral ground?"

"Thedas is supposed to be a place of peace and diversity. And this…Corypheus? He's a Tevinter darkspawn?" Andraste asked tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Yes my lady."

"And this red lyrium?-"

"its properties are ten times a potent than normal lyrium and has the negative effect of making its user unstable." Cullen answered nodding his head.

Andraste sighed dolefully. "My Thedas has evolved. I should go to the library and read what I can on the history."

"But my lady, you just got here. You should rest." Beckham contested.

"I will rest when Shartan and Emmanuel arrive."

Shartan. The elf who helped Andraste free the slaves in Tevinter. Everything was starting to make so much more sense now. The marble statues of Andraste only depicted her wearing a hood and armor. The chantry taught her as human. This made Cullen want to smile excitedly, but it was all happening so fast.

"Ser Cullen?"

Andraste's voice snapped him out of his thoughts again.

"Would you kindly walk me to the library? If you're not busy that is."

"Of course! Right this way." Cullen nodded opening the war room's door for her.

"Oh and ser beckham?"

"Hm?"

"Remember what I said on those areas. Watch them. I'll be interviewing Haalaari in the morning after the inquisitor."

"Yes my lady."


	6. Rush

Andraste followed Cullen through the halls quietly. He noticed her looking up to the Ferelden flags draped in the mess hall as they passed. "Admiring the banners?" He asked curiously, opening the doorway to the library.

"You could say that." She smiled. "I've always admired Ferelden and its people. They have always been so strong and generous." Cullen walked behind her as they moved through the door.

"Hm…"

"Something wrong?" Andraste questioned hearing his confusion.

"I'm not use to our fade expert not being at his desk."

"Solas?"

"You've met him already?"

Andraste chuckled softly. "Yes. Curious fellow. But then again I don't blame him for being cautious about me. He's in the garden collecting elfroot."

"I see." Cullen muttered as they began walking again.

Once they made their way upstairs to the library they were greeted by a very flushed looking Jericho and Dorian smiling with folded arms. "Well! Well! Well! Looks like our commander is on a late night stroll with an elven beauty!" Dorian smiled, bowing slightly to the woman, winking at Cullen the next.

Cullen cleared his throat, his face pinking from his embarrassment. "Ser Dorian, Inquisitor, this is lady Andraste." He said rubbing the back of his neck, obviously looking nervous.

Andraste bowed slightly.

The two men's eyes widened.

"A pleasure my lady." Jericho said shaking her hand. Once they finished Andraste turned to Dorian with a sly grin, "My, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree now does it?" She hinted shifting eyes to Jericho then back at Dorian.

Dorian laughed loudly. "I suppose not. Excuse us my lady." He added bowing his head, motioning to Jericho to the stairs. Jericho bowed. "See you In the morning." He said before leaving.

Andraste waited until they were out of ear shot before speaking again. "Love happens in the strangest of places." She smiled.

Cullen directed her to a table and started pulling history books off of the shelf. "Tell me about yourself Ser Cullen." Andraste spoke up as she watched him place the books before her on the table.

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you have family here?"

"Mmm….Two sisters and a brother who live in south reach. Moved there after the blight." Cullen stated pulling up a chair.

"It must be hard to see them with this breach and all." She said pulling the books closer to her. "Do you write them?"

"Not as often as I should, honestly."

"You should do that. In dark times like this, sometimes a families kind words can bring light to the dark." Her words made Cullen raise a brow. Andraste gave him a soft smile.

"I may be older than dirt, but I can tell when a person is struggling on the inside. You and Beckham posture the same." Cullen grew silent. His eyes dropped to his hands at the table. "Take my word Cullen. Reach out to your family, Even if it's just to say hello."

Boots at Cullen's back made him turn. Ser Beckham stopped beside Cullen looking at Andraste.

"News spread faster than a Druffalo's ass my lady." He said tossing a package before her. Andraste rolled her eyes as she pulled it forward. "Maferath's seal. That bastard." She swore under her breath as she fingered the melted wax.

Andraste took Ser Beckham's knife, opening the package. She dumped its contents on the table, and stood quickly away from it. It looked like Serpentstone with red lyrium corroding it.

"Don't touch it! I'll be right back." She stated running quickly down the library steps.

"What is it?" Cullen asked looking over the stone as he stood.

"Shaperate. It records memories. Andraste probably went to go get your arcanist." Ser Beckham rounded the table pulling a letter out from the package. "One of Maferath's messenger's sent the package to my men." He paused reading the letter, his expression hardening.

"He sent a list of demands..."

"What does he want?"

"Andraste and you're Inquisitor to stop an all-out war on Thedas." Ser Beckham sighed. "What has gotten into this man?"

Andraste came back throwing a cloth over the stone, picking it up. "Excuse me gentlemen. I'll be back later on today."

"But-..Wait Andraste!-"

"I need you here when Shartan and Emmanuel arrive so you can update them. I'll be fine Beckham! Just stay here." She added rushing back down the steps.

Beckham sighed and shook his head. "She always does this. And when she does she ends up getting hurt. It's troublesome."

"And by 'does this' you mean take off without an escort?"

"Yes." He sighed again. "Maferath has become quite the danger to all of us. I'm surprised he's still following Thedas's treaty so closely. Sun's coming up soon. I better get my men ready. See you in a bit Ser Cullen."

"Yeah…I'll be there soon."


	7. Run's in the family

As morning dawned both of the commanders glanced at each other's training exercises. They were familiar, but Beckham's style of training was older fashioned to Cullen's being a new generation. Beckham walked over with folded arms and a smile on his face. "Not half bad commander. There's some things I haven't seen before."

"Thank you. They could be doing better though."

"How so?"

"Defense needs a lot of work. I don't think they understand the concept of a shield."

Beckham laughed aloud. "They'll get there Cullen. Have faith in-" He paused looking up to Andraste helping a man through the gates of Skyhold. Beckham and Cullen rushed over to their side to help.

"Emmanuel what happened?!"

The man's face was partly covered in blood and dirt, His clothes torn and drenched. "Ran into a fade rift. My men are with Shartan's. They caught wind of Maferath's trail."

"How about you my lady? Are you alright?" Cullen asked worriedly.

"I'm fine thank you…Just a few scratches." She smiled weakly.

Beckham took Emmanuel from Andraste and helped him to the surgeons. Cullen noticed Andraste clutching at a red mark on her side. "You were harmed?" He asked quietly so others wouldn't hear. Andraste glared at him for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Give me your pauldron's…" Cullen complied quickly, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"If they see I've been hurt it tears the treaty to shred's…Cullen I want peace in Thedas. Not duel war's going on. Please do not speak of this…" She whispered looking up to Cullen frightened. The man stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"You have my word my lady…But you should have someone look at that."

Andraste sighed. "You are right on that. I will go speak with Solas. Stay here with Beckham's men until he gets back. Emmanuel got hurt pretty bad." Cullen gave her a worried look, then his eyes wondered to Cole who was strutting about. "Cole! Come here." He shouted grabbing his attention. As he made his way over Cullen spoke quietly. "Take her to Solas… Don't speak a word of this to anyone except her and him."

The young man nodded offering her a hand. Andraste looked up to Cullen once more smiling softly. "Thank you Cullen…I appreciate this." She added finally leaving with Cole.

When Beckham got back he noticed his men collaborating with Cullen's. "How is Emmanuel?" Cullen asked watching over the Templars. "He'll be alright, He may be our diplomatic advisor, but He used to be a warden. So he's pretty tough, A little out of shape though…How is Andraste?"

"She's alright. She went to go clean up a few scratches she had." Cullen lied.

Beckham shook his head. "Stubborn little elf. She's an excellent combatant and fights dirty, But don't get me wrong…She worries us when she up and leaves like that. I'm glad she's okay." Both of the men stopped talking for a moment when they noticed a Templar struggling.

"_There's a shield in your hand! Block with it!"_ They both yelled in unison.

"I'm probably never going to get use to that." Beckham laughed shaking his head. Cullen hesitated for a moment.

"Something wrong?"

"By any chance…Have you met Howard Rutherford?" Cullen asked quietly. Beckham thought for a moment. "Can't say that I have. There is many in the clan you know…Why do you ask?"

"He's my father. He went missing many years ago during the blight. Thought it was worth a try." Cullen shrugged.

"You two boys having fun?"

The men turned to see Andraste dressed in light armor holding Cullen's Pauldron's in hand. Cole stood beside her with a soft smile spread across his face. Cullen took his Pauldron's back from Andraste as she handed it to him. "Come Beckham. We need to fill in Emmanuel on the situation, and there's something we need to update you on as well. Thank you Cole. I'll speak with you later Ser Cullen." She said tipping her head to him as she left with Beckham.

Cullen watched them as they left. "You wonder about her."

"Hm?" The commander raised a brow turning to Cole. "I do not." He contested.

"Yes you do. You are wistful. She is…Serenity. When I looked through her mind I saw the beauty of intellect, the power of mental essence. She radiates peace, tranquility, and understanding. Her eyes glow with the beauty of shining life…But that is not deep enough…Insufficient, Had to look deeper. Her personality is forged through the fires of life, rigors of hardships, the pain of physical challenges…She is broken on the inside. Her heart is tormented by endless memories of death and decay and white hot pain from her youth…She is frightened of the one she once called lover. She is troubled deep down but won't admit it." Cole spoke only loud enough so Cullen could hear.

Cullen could feel his chest become heavy and ach as Cole spoke. "You wish to help her don't you?"

"I'd like to help But I'm not sure how." Cullen spoke quietly.

"Befriend her. She's interested in knowing you more."

"I'll try Cole…Thank you."


	8. addict

Cullen finished training exercises for the day when the sky threatened a storm. The inquisitor and Dorian sat together at a table in the mess hall playing chess, Varric and Josephine we're talking about one of his books, Leliana was nowhere to be seen, and the rest were probably in the tavern drinking to their hearts content. Though Cullen made many friends, he decided to keep to himself and move back to his office. It was dark, cold, and quiet. He moved behind his desk and fell back in his chair with a sigh as he laid his head back. He momentarily looked around the room before sitting forward, pulling open his desk drawer. Cullen slowly pulled out a wooden box, opening it to reveal its contents. The tubes of lyrium were glowing brightly and almost hurt his eyes. He sat back in his chair watching its contents. His foot tapped on the wooden floor, and he could feel himself fidgeting. Cullen stood suddenly looking over the utensils, hand hovering over the equipment, but pulled away not soon after. Cullen became frustrated. He knew he needed it, knew the consequences if he didn't take it, but hated it. Hated being connected to it like a dog begging for its next meal. Cullen grabbed the box roughly, and threw it at the opening door as Andraste walked in.

"Makers breath! I'm sorry! I didn't hear you enter!" He hesitated when he saw her pick up the broken box with a smile.

"Nice aim." She said laughing softly.

Cullen sighed as Andraste placed the box on his desk. "Forgive me…I-.."

"Having a battle with yourself?"

"Yes…" the man answered weakly as he moved closer to his desk. "You're the first Templar I've seen to deny lyrium…Why is that?"

Cullen's arm's folded defensively. "I'd prefer not to talk about it…" Andraste raised a curious brow, that soft smile still spread irritatingly on her face. "Stop being reserved Cullen. Talk to me…What's wrong?" She spoke after his silence. Andraste could tell Cullen was shutting down, just as all Templars did when it came to talking about their opinions or feelings. Andraste moved up and pushed a few pieces of paper aside on his desk, sitting on top. "Is this about you're nightmares? "

Cullen turned to her suddenly. "So it was you…" Andraste nodded. "I checked in on everyone who was sleeping…you were… A different story. A different dream no less."

"How so?"

"Mmm…You were trapped in a memory of the fade. That doesn't happen often with people who don't use magic…So I helped."

"You've seen my memory of Kirkwall then?" She nodded and Cullen turned from her. "I…I can't give less to the inquisition than I did the chantry…Ugh…but the lyrium...I should be taking it!" He yelled punching the shelf, books falling from its place. Andraste slowly stood up, her hand running on Cullen's arm as she moved in front of him. She softly touched his chin. Her sudden closeness made Cullen's face redden.

"Clear your mind for a moment."

"I can't do-"he said attempting to pull away from her, but her grip tightened on his chin. "Listen to me Cullen." She ordered, he complied hesitantly. "Close your eyes…Take in a deep breath and clear your mind." Her voice was so soft spoken, but alluring. Cullen did as he was told sighing after. "Now open your eyes."

His eyes opened meeting hers, a cooling sapphire blue. "Forget the inquisition and your duties for a moment…Is this what you want?"

"…No…"

"Then don't give up Cullen…You can do this." She said smiling sweetly, her grip loosened and let go of his chin.

"I suppose your right…Forgive me."

"You-…" Andraste hesitated hearing a knock at the door, Cullen almost wanted to growl at the thought of moving away from her at this point. She was so close to him, he could still smell the light perfume and campfire smoke on her…but he moved slowly to answer the door, opening it to find no one.

"Hm?" he muttered curiously. "Sera I'm not in the mood if that's-"Cullen stopped abruptly when a bright orange and red bird flew before him.

"He's safe phoenix. You can come in." The bird hopped quickly inside, and shape shifted a human who almost looked fade touched. Cullen placed a hand on his sword, But Andraste quickly placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "It's alright Cullen."

"I apologize if I'm intruding my lady." Phoenix said bowing. Andraste sat back on Cullen's desk. "You weren't all all intruding, what news have you?"

"There's talk of Maferath and this Corypheus joining forces. We've intercepted a few messengers but came up with useless information." Andraste's look hardened. "Double your efforts phoenix. They know you're on to them. I want to know Maferath's location, and what he's planning."

The man smiled as he stepped forward laying a map out on the table. "Way ahead of you my lady. Maferath's location is still unknown but he might be close by. There's a red lyrium convoy in the works right now. The supply is traveling north and is about ten times the size of a normal shipment. Enough to fuel Templars or mages in a big attack. Look here." He said pointing it out on the map. "If you attack in the order of these markers, It could put such a large dent in the mortal's war with Corypheus." Andraste smiled brightly as she pulled him into a hug, rubbing his hair roughly.

"This is why you're Beckham's favorite war bird. Great work!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!" He laughed pulling away from her.

"Is this a map of the deep roads?" Cullen asked suddenly.

"Yes, sir." Phoenix answered with a nod.

"I'll speak with the inquisitor as soon as possible…" He noted looking over the map. He looked up to Andraste whispering something to phoenix, he nodded and took off quickly.

"I would suggest waiting until tomorrow. The inquisitor looks quite busy at the moment. I'm sure the last thing he wants right now is news of him leaving."

"What could be more important at the moment than-" Cullen paused as he looked out the window to his inquisitor wrapped so tightly in Dorian's arms. "I see." He said speaking quietly.

"It's wonderful"

"Pardon?"

"The fact a man from Tevinter, and an elf are conjoined. That's what I want to see more of…I want that peace between countries." She sighed suddenly.

"…Cole said something about you being heartbroken." Cullen spoke as she turned to a sudden halt.

"I knew there was something odd about that young man." The commander watcher her turn back to him. "I am heartbroken yes…But that is a matter me and Maferath need to settle."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Andraste grew quiet as she made her way back to his desk to sit. "I…Lost my trust in him when I found him talking with a desire demon about receiving an heir…I haven't…I can't have children. No matter how hard I tried. I always had miscarriages." She sighed with a frown spreading across her face. "Needless to say he got what he wanted but the child was born a demon…A darkspawn through her."

The room was quiet with his shock. "My lady…I'm so sorry." He said stepping forward.

Andraste waved him off. "It's in the past now…but the tension lingers between us." She looked up to him smiling softly. "You remind me of how he used to be…I'm almost flushed thinking of it."

Cullen cleared his throat nervously as she stood before him. "Well…uhm…thank you. If that was a compliment-" His head turned sharply as his office door was kicked in suddenly, A man in dark obsidian armor rushed the room, a sword drawn to Cullen forcing him away from Andraste.

"Maferath!" Andraste gasped.


	9. Fade to black

The man in obsidian armor shoved Cullen back into a chair holding a blade to his throat. "Maferath stop this! You're interfering in matters that aren't your own! Whatever problems you have its between you and me! Not the mor-"

"Enough! The treaty is already broken. The enchanted flood the forest once more, and you will not speak to me as if I am a commoner!" He said pointing the tip of the blade to her. Andraste's look hardened.

"How dare you!?" She growled, sparks of magic flying from her fingers as she balled them to fists.

"Corypheus is belligerent. I've tried to reason with him multiple times. He's trying to raise Dumat. He forgets who he is Andraste."

"You forget also!"

"The fade will do. That. Andraste." He spoke through grit teeth. His grip tightened on his sword and Cullen sprang up, suddenly tackling the offender into the wall, knocking the sword from his hands. The commander reached back hitting Maferath hard in the jaw as he struggled against Cullen.

"Go! Get Beckham!" Cullen shouted. Maferath head-butted Cullen hard knocking him down. Andraste's eyes widened in terror as Maferath picked up his sword, turning his attention to her. Cullen swiftly kicked the backs of Maferath's knees to make him fall. "Go! Now!" Cullen shouted angrily and Andraste took her leave, rushing onto the battlements, and looking to the men below.

"BECKHAM! THE COMMANDER'S IN DANGER!" She screamed worriedly.

Inside Maferath swung a hard hook to Cullen's face that shot him back to the wall. The man grabbed his sword swinging it hard into the bookshelf, as Cullen ducked low to avoid his assault. Maferath growled as he watched Cullen unsheathe his sword. "You don't want to do that boy! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" He said getting ready to attack.

"I won't allow you to hurt her or anyone else in skyhold!"

"How valiant of you! I saw you're face as she neared you. You fancy her don't you? Don't get your hopes up boy. Her love is to the maker and only the maker!" Maferath swung forward, Cullen blocking his attack swiftly. The offender jolted back, kicking Cullen into the hard stone wall behind him.

Andraste came back into the room when she heard the swords clashing. She could see Maferath struggling, Cullen was giving him a hard time until Maferath struck his leg with his sword forcing a harsh scream out of Cullen.

"No!" Andraste yelled jumping forward to grab his arm. Out of his blind fury, Maferath grabbed the dagger swinging it hard into Andraste's side.

It felt like time was stopping as Cullen watched in horror of the two in front of him, frozen in their positions. Ser Beckham and his men stopped at the opened door, Cullen's agents on the other side watching, blood pooling to the floor where Andraste stood. Maferath's expression turned to horror as Andraste gripped his wrist pulling the dagger to free herself, her eyes hardened on him. She took the dagger throwing the knife into the rafters above in the wood. Her hands reached back and shot forward with a blast of energy, sending the offender out of the stained glass window. Andraste ran and jumped to follow him into the opening fade rift below, closing after.

Ser Beckham ran to the window looking out. "Get the inquisitor! We need to move to the fade and get her out in one piece! Those demons will be hot on her trail with her blood pooling like that!" Beckham waited for them to leave before turning to another one of his soldiers. "Search our posts! I want this place locked down!" He yelled angrily, the man saluted and left in a quick run.

"Are you alright Cullen? How bad did he hurt you?" Beckham asked worriedly checking him over. "You're bleeding pretty good." He said wiping the blood from his face.

"I'm fine!" Cullen shouted, his voice cracking as he shoved him away. "Damn it go make sure she's alright!" Beckham gasped softly at his anger. He nodded quietly then left as quickly as he came in.

One of the inquisition troops stepped inside cautiously. "What would you have us do Commander?"

Cullen turned weakly, his vision blacking out slightly. "Get a surgeon…I'm not…-"Cullen stumbled for words as his mind began getting cloudy from the loss of blood in his leg.

As the commander fell forward all of his troops rushed by his side as his vision finally faded to black.


End file.
